Cjl28
| tribes= | place= 8/24 | alliances=The Taiyou Four (affiliated) | challenges=7 | votesagainst=17 | days=35 | season2= | tribes2= | place2=Runner-Up (2/24) | alliances2= | challenges2=7 | votesagainst2=4 | days2=39 | }} Cjl28 aka CJ is a contestant on Survivor: Japan and Survivor: All-Stars.'' Although starting off inactive, CJ went on to play an adequate social game that resulted in him being targeted several times. He later returned as an All-Star and made it to Final Tribal Council, but ultimately finished in the Runner-Up position. Profile (Japan) '''Name (age):' Chris Lengvarsky (14) Personal claim to fame: I know a lot more about Survivor than many people I know who have watched it their whole life, which is weird because I've only watched 3 seasons (not exactly something to be proud of, but I really don't have a lot to be proud of anyway XD). Inspiration in life: My family. At school, I have to hide my personality from most people because most people I go to school with are just harsh and cruel people. But when I'm with my family, they encourage me to be myself and myself only, which is a great feeling to have. Hobbies: Playing video games, exercising, relaxing, and watching Survivor (of course). Pet peeves: Sockpuppets, arrogant contestants who eventually get their ass whooped. 3 words to describe you: Mysterious, kind, & energetic. SURVIVOR contestant you are most like: I can't just pick one. I'd say that I'm a combination of Jerri Manthey and Rob Cesternino. Reason for being on SURVIVOR: I want to prove that I have what it takes to outlast anybody, no matter who it is. Why you think you'll survive SURVIVOR: I've been in conditions that are like Survivor. I think I can handle myself if I keep calm. Why you think you will be the sole SURVIVOR: I do a lot of thinking. If I happen to be aware of who everybody really is, I could find a way to outwit, outplay, and outlast them all and claim victory. Survivor: Japan Upon entering the game, CJ was placed on the Shinto tribe, alongside Al Pal, Adam, Cowboy, Nick, and RP. During the beginning phase of the game, CJ was inactive, which was easily noticed by his tribemates, but his tribe decided to spare him in order to vote off RP instead. His tribe then won the 2nd immunity challenge. Afterwards, Nick messaged him and found out why he was inactive. CJ then aligned himself with Al Pal, Cowboy, and Nick. After losing the 3rd immunity challenge, CJ proposed to Nick and Cowboy that Adam should be voted off, being cited as the weakest link, which then worked out well, as he was voted off at Tribal Council. Cowboy wanted to work with the remainder of Shinto for the rest of the game, but that soon fell apart when a Tribe Switch came, where CJ was placed on Sakura. At first, he was scared that he was the outcast, but then realized he was wrong, and formed a strong majority alliance with Chal, DB, & Eli. The alliance had control, until Chal was suddenly voted off. He then decided to pull in Orange to help with any future plans, which worked for a while. He also had a small partnership with Maxwell. Fuji was then dissolved into the remaining 2 tribes. CJ took the liberty of choosing the 2 people that would enter Sakura, where he chose Will and Miggy at the schoolyard pick. At some point, Brendan swore his allegiance to the majority alliance, but then approached CJ to try and blindside both DB and Eli, 2 of the alliance members. CJ took note of this information, and went to DB and Eli, where he devised a plan to unanimously blindside Brendan. This then occurred, but CJ then lost an ally, DB, due to CJ telling everyone about DB's 2 secret idols. This caused the minority to vote out DB, with CJ voting Orange to make himself come off as the innocent ally. After Trace was eliminated, the merge came, where CJ maintained a strong bond with TJ, Aston, & Charlie. Someone in Sanzoku told a massive amount of people that Eli had helped DB find his 2 idols, citing this as threatening. CJ then voted him out reluctantly. However, this was not true, as Eli did not know about DB's idols until CJ had told him about them before the merge. A double elimination came, where he then managed a plan to boot Joe & Orange as very mysterious players. At first, this only half worked, as Joe was voted out and started the jury. But, CJ got stuck in a tied vote with Orange, which resulted in a re-vote. CJ's allies came through to him, and with 5 votes, Orange was voted out soon after. CJ then thought to boot Will, since his observation made him believe that Will had an idol. Some others agreed, but Will was never voted out, although CJ voted for him 2 straight times. Unfortunately, 2 of his closest allies, Cowboy and TJ, were booted, leaving CJ in a minority situation. CJ then heard about The Handsome Men, an alliance consisting of Aston, Maxwell, Miggy, Will, & Henry, who had flipped to the other 4 to form this alliance, and this is mainly why CJ ended up in the minority. A 4-on-4 challenge came, where he was on a team with Aston, Al Pal, & Maxwell. CJ managed to get an outstanding score of 34,941 points in the challenge. Due to Aston and Maxwell lacking remembering to submit anything, the other team won immunity, despite CJ's efforts (in fact, his score was merely 20,000 points under the other team's TOTAL score). CJ thought to vote out Maxwell to save Al Pal and Aston, his 2 allies. But due to Aston's loyalty to The Handsome Men, and CJ's reputation as a very dangerous social strategist, he turned on CJ, and he was finally taken down by a vote of 2-1-1. He finished in 8th of 24. At Final Tribal Council, CJ called out Henry for his strategy of constantly flipping. He asked Henry if a strategy of being more loyal would give him better chances of winning, if he had still been sitting at FTC. Henry said no, which immensely confused CJ. He had also pointed out how Miggy hadn't done any work to get to where he was sitting, but still complimented him for his loyalty to his allies, and asked him if there was one thing to change about his gameplay. He then raved Will's gameplay and apologized for calling him untrustworthy during the tribe phase of the game, and guaranteed Will his jury vote. He had asked him what his most impacting move was in the game. He then voted for Will to become the Sole Survivor. Profile (All-Stars) Name (age): Chris Lengvarsky (14) Personal claim to fame: Making it 8th out of 24 as a player with no previous experience in Japan. Inspiration in life: Everyone in my life who accepts me for who I am. Hobbies: Playing video games, watching Survivor on a daily basis, having the weirdest Skype calls. Pet peeves: Arrogance, bitter people. 3 words to describe you: Driven, Kind, Focused SURVIVOR contestant you are most like: Jerri Manthey/Rob Cesternino combination. Reason for being on SURVIVOR: It's a great opportunity to prove to yourself what it is you can do. Why you think you'll survive SURVIVOR: I've had enough life experiences to the point where I'm capable of Surviving this. Why you think you will be the sole SURVIVOR: I can't say that I think I will. I'll just be confident that I can improve from last time. Survivor: All-Stars Post Survivor *CJ later went on to compete on Papua New Guinea, the 9th season on the main ORG wiki, and finished in 18th. Trivia *CJ is the only original Shinto member to be swapped to Sakura. *CJ previously held the record for the most votes cast against a castaway in a season, with 17, until it was broken by KJ, who had 22 cast against her. *CJ is the highest ranking member of the original Manaus tribe. *CJ got the nick name "Lengvarse kicker" from Aston as he was noticed as quite the ass-kicker. External Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Japan Contestants Category:Shinto Tribe Category:Sakura Tribe Category:Contestants from USA Category:Sanzoku Tribe Category:8th Place Category:Admins Category:Contestants from Survivor ORG Wiki Category:Japan Jury Member Category:Hosts Category:Personnel Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Manaus Tribe Category:Fortaleza Tribe Category:Puta Sorpresa Tribe Category:Finalists Category:2nd Place